Classroom Distractions
by ThatWitchBitch
Summary: Sam/Gadreel. Sam is a senior in highschool ready to graduate and Professor Gadreel well... you'll just have to read to find out. Short and Sweet! NSFW. Inspired by Tumblr User drawshits and something someone inboxed her. I just had to.


Tick tick tick.

Sam sighed lightly and flipped the page of his book about Greek Mythology quietly in his lap in hopes that he could pass the time of this godforsaken class a bit quicker. It was so frustrating that he couldn't just hurry up and graduate this year so he could go off and go to college. He hated changing schools all the time. Sam Winchester wanted to be normal. The last classes of the day were always the worst and the fact that Dean was out on a hunt today with dad made his nerves jump around. He could rest easy as soon as he got back to the motel to find them safe and sound.

"Mr. Winchester, I understand biology may not be your most favorite subject, but please do me a favor and at least look up in the general direction that is the front of the board." A tired but deep voice demanded in the distance. Sam's eyes darted upward and caught the gaze of Professor Gadreel who had a particular disappointed look on his face. Blood flushed to Sam's cheeks as snickers grew in the class with a few muttered "Nerd." comments once they realized he was reading.

"Please everyone be quiet. Sam, don't worry, you'll be able to go home soon enough. Just pay attention for what little time is left." Sam shook his head quickly, sending his brown hair flying. "Sorry." Gadreel straightened his black framed glasses and tie as he turned back around to point at the cell diagram on the board.

Sam never really noticed the appearance of his teachers. They came to pass just like the thousands of hunts always waiting in the distance for the Winchesters. None really stuck out to be honest… but Professor Gadreel…

His grey suit was tailored perfectly to his frame, so the outline of his back muscles occasionally rippled through the soft material as his broad shoulders reached up to delicately sweep his fingers on the cell diagram pinpointing to what each section was. Sam couldn't help but feel a momentary pang of jealousy in his gut. He bet the guy was fucking ripped.

The pants were the same, just as fitted, outlining a fit bum and firm thighs. Blood rose in Sam's cheeks. What was he thinking? He wasn't… gay. Okay maybe a little bit gay.

The Professor swept back around to face the class and yelled, "Say it with me: The mitochondria are the powerhouse of the cell!" He threw his arms outward and held his mouth open in anticipation of the response. All he got was a few mumbles and the cheers of a few girls in the back. The disappointment in Gadreel's face radiated.

Sam took the opportunity to study the front of the teacher's assets and noticed his fluffy short brown hair on the sides of his long pale face. And oh god the cheekbones… They dipped in a way that made Sam curious as to what they felt like to be touched with his fingers or his lips…

Professor Gadreel's facial features turned quickly from disappointment to soft surprise and addressed Sam with a cold yet alluring gaze. The teacher's neck twitched. "Winchester, help me pep up this class!"

Sam noticed his teacher's mouth. The lips were long and yet so full. _Probably great for…_ Gadreel rubbed his hands back and forth waiting for Sam. Studying his student. "Help you how?" Sam sighed. He just wanted to go home.

"What is the powerhouse of the cell?" Gadreel threw his hands out and mouth open again. _That goddamned mouth…_ "Mitochondria." Sam shouted and smirked. Sam could have sworn that his teacher got a twinkle in his eyes.

"The Winchester gets it! Take note. Get excited about the body, jeez!" The Professor laughed and began go to his desk to hand out homework. He took off his suit jacket claiming it was "getting a bit hot" and what was underneath made Sam almost die. The white button down and red tie clung nicely to the teachers upper chest. Gadreel rolled up the sleeves of the shirt and displayed his booming forearm muscles.

Sam began to daydream about his teacher. He knew it was taboo but he was tired and he was positive the family would have to move somewhere else in a couple of weeks anyway so why not?

He imagined being instructed to do everything his teacher told him or face the consequences. He envisioned himself pinning Gadreel up against the wall and slowly unbuttoning the white button down shirt and running his hands up and down the chiseled chest, flicking his thumbs over the nipples, making them perk up nicely. Sam would then let his teacher take control and let him unclothe him piece by piece until Sam would be clad in just his boxers as Gadreel kissed him gently on the base of his neck before finally biting down hard. And then of course the professor would leave a trail of kisses to the hem of his boxers before sliding them down slowly and teasing Sam until he was gasping for air and his hands deep in the brown locks of Gadreel's hair. Sam could almost imagine his teachers tongue wrapped around him and his black glasses gathering condensation from lust of wanting Sam.

The Winchester shivered and his vision clouded over with thoughts of being bent over the desk, papers pushed out of the way, as his teacher brought him to the edge again and again and….

Sam snapped back into reality and jumped lightly in his chair. _How could I be so stupid? There could be a mind reader here! _He thought as he groaned at the erection he had gotten from his imagination and tried to will it down. Sam darted his eyes around and searched to see if anyone was looking at him in a "what the fuck dude" manner. No one seemed to be really paying attention except his teacher.

_ Naturally, _Sam thought and brushed it off. Of course he was staring. He probably had just seen him freak out and blush five hundred times during his fantasy. But the gaze lingered. Gadreel's neck twitched and his cheekbones pulsed as he looked at Sam with… what was that? Sam squinted his eyes and looked closer at his teacher's eyes which seemed like they were on fire.

A wave of dread flooded over Sam and he could eventually feel his heartbeat in his eyeballs. _Please no, for the love of…_ Sam prayed as he wished he could bury himself alive. He glanced back up and Gadreel was no longer staring at the teenager. Relief washed over Sammy and he blew out a big breath of hot air as he ran a hand through his hair.

_ But what if… _Sam thought as he watched his teacher begin to straighten his desk papers and items. _Maybe I could test it. _Sam played with the string hanging from his jacket. _Okay here goes nothing - _Sam straightened up in his chair – _Cough if you can hear me… urm… if you've been watching? _

A couple of seconds went by and nothing happened. Sam laughed internally at himself for being so ridiculous but then, in the distance, a low rumble of a cough echoed throughout the classroom.

The hair on the back of Sam's neck stood up and his blood seemed to get about a million degrees colder as he frantically searched for the cough's vesicle. "Excuse me." Professor Gadreel cleared his throat and smiled as he straightened his books.

Sam's heart felt like it was trying to climb out of his chest and into his throat_. No. No way. It was just coincidence right? People cough all the time. _His pulsed quickened as he stared at the cheekbones of his teacher. _Think of a better test… uh… hum Thunderstruck by ACDC if you've been listening? _And Sam wished on any star or god out there that no one had the urge to respond. Sweat began to pearl at the base of Sam's neck.

And a few moments later, the guitar rift from Thunderstruck began to quietly escape the lips of his instructors.

Professor Gadreel met Sam's panicked gaze with a lust-filled embers.

"I need to see you after class Sam Winchester."


End file.
